Maka es tsundere
by kitsune96
Summary: Soul está navegando en internet y... " Advertencia: estas mujeres se ven muy monas y están muy para darles masa abrazarlas, pero cuidado. Cualquier cosa consulte a su médico y tambien a un psiquiatra."


Soul estaba aburrido, y ese "aburrido" era con letras MUY grandes. Para variar, su técnico estaba sentada en el sofá _leyendo_ y, claro, no prestándole atención.

Sin saber muy bien que iba a hacer, tomo el computador portátil que ambos habían adquirido desde hacía unos meses y prendió el internet.

Estuvo un buen rato a "ciegas", dando vueltas por distintas paginas, hasta que…

-" "- leyó en el google. Bueno, echarle un vistazo no lo mataría.

Tardo tan solo unos minutos en darse cuenta de que aquella página era nada más y nada menos que una parodia de la wikipedia

-vamos a ver qué tal- pensó mientras apretaba el botón de "aleatorio".

-Tsundere…- leyó en la página, muy bien:

"Son un estereotipo de personalidad japonesa, que describe una personalidad cerrada y agresiva al principio y luego se vuelve modesta y amorosa. También puede ser una persona que tiene buenas intenciones pero su actitud y acciones contradicen su verdadera naturaleza. Originalmente encontrado en juegos eróticos. _Advertencia: estas mujeres se ven muy monas_ y están muy para darle masa abrazarlas, pero cuidado. Cualquier cosa consulte a su médico y también a un psiquiatra_."_

Por alguna razón, el chico considero que dicha descripción le iba… ¿Cómo decirlo?, _bastante bien _a su técnico

"en esta guía encontraras jutsus consejos para tratar de sobrevivir."

Ok, no era que los necesitara y dudaba mucho que Maka fuese así, pero de todas formas…

"Características:

Para empezar definamos que es una tsundere Una tsundere es una puta bipolar un chica (no me imagino a un tío así) que no demuestra sus verdaderos sentimientos, que quiere decir esto? Que primero te viola golpea y luego te dice IP Anónima hazme tuya, también puede decirse que son personas que cambian de humor bruscamente bipolares o que empiezan siendo putas agresivas para después ponerse muy buenas ser una mejor persona"

El chico miro a su técnico por un instante, haciendo la comparación de cómo era cuando la conocía y la actualidad. No había cambiado demasiado pero era, ciertamente, bastante más _amorosa_ y si quería ser honesto, había notado que, dentro de aquella bomba a punto de explotar, había un lado _increíblemente tierno_.

Y con esos pensamientos retomo su lectura

"Esto NO debe ser confundido con Yandere que es lo opuesto (empiezan siendo buenas y terminan sacándote los sesos con una katana) Toda tsundere presenta el "Zettai Ryouiki" (Que chingados es eso!?) Pues el Zettai Ryouiki es la piel expuesta que se encuentra entre la minifalda y las calcetas o botas, dependiendo del largo de las calcetas y la falda se determina lo putas tsundere que son, dividiéndose en grados A, B, C, D y tu E (Y ni crean que les voy a dar explicaciones acerca de esto, Googleenlo!) También acostumbran acomodar su cabello es 2 coletas"

Le lanzo otra mirada a su técnico, observando disimuladamente la piel que se le veía entre la falta y las botas que solía usar…

"Como reconocer a estas bellas amenazas:

Siempre tienen 2 coletas según dice nuestra amiga Konata Izumi (AKA la chica legendaria A) Pero algunas suelen tener el cabello largo y quebrado como Louis o Taiga. "

-esto debe ser broma- pensó el alvino mirando a la chica que, como siempre, tenía su cabello tomado en dos colitas

"2. Tienen doble personalidad. O sea te violan a palos pegan y después te dicen que te aman."

Por algún motivo le vinieron a la mente TODAS aquellas ocasiones en las que la chica lo golpeaba por algo (no valido) y a los cinco segundos estaba actuando como siempre…o cuando estaba cabreada y bastaba con comentar algo que la emocionara para que recuperara su sonrisa (o viceversa)…

3. "Son demasiado lindas como para olvidarse de que te mataron a golpes y entonces caes."

Cierto MUY cierto… ¿Cuántas jodidas veces aquella chica lo había manipulado para que no se enojara con ella?, lo peor era que Maka sabía que solo necesitaba una carita triste (al más puro estilo del gato de Sherek) para que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho quedara completamente perdonada

"4. Siempre des admiten en el msn que están enamoradas de vos."

-oye- la llamo, ella apartó la vista de su lectura -¿te gusta alguien?- la rubia se puso más roja que sus ojos

-¡claro que no!- le gritó mientras volvía a enfrascarse en su libro

-me pregunto de quien será…- pensó algo abatido

"5. Aparecen en algunas situaciones comprometidas (ecchi) contigo y hasta con mujeres =O."

Se sonrojo un poco al recordar aquellas ocasiones en las que, por cosas de la vida, el entraba al cuarto de la joven que _casualmente_ se estaba vistiendo o cuando él entraba al único baño que tenía el departamento y ella se estaba bañando…cosas así.

Aunque si quería ser honesto, en algunas ocasiones pensaba que esta era _demasiado apegada _a Chrona

"-Son el deseo de todos los frikis, o sea, de todos nosotros xD.

-Suelen usar, látigos, espadas, piedras, puños, magia, ataques psicológicos, etc.

-Cuando te enamoras te suelen cagar la vida y todo lo que te queda por delante."

-muy bien, esto me está asustando…-

" -En cuanto al cuerpo la mayoría de las veces suelen ser ¡PLANAS! (Como Rukia) taiga de ToraDora!-gente lloren en el fondo-. Si no son planas estarán MUY dotadas. El término intermedio no existe en Japón.

A pesar de ser planas, cuanto a pecho, el resto del cuerpo (Piernas, Pompas) es muy Cogible formado y sexy"

El alvino paso, disimuladamente, la mirada por las piernas de su técnico…y, ahora que lo notaba se veían bastante suaves…y si lo pensaba tampoco tenía mal trasero…

Muy bien, continuemos con la lectura…

"-Son expertas jugadoras de shooters y de juego como el counter o el quake. (imagínate para que)"

-para practicar como darme esas mierdas de golpes-

" -Te miran de costado.

-Se sonrojan mucho."

-ye, Maka- la chica lo miró por el rabillo del ojo –no nada…-

Y con lo de sonrojo…joder, no conocía a alguien cuyo rostro pudiera tomar un color tan intenso

" -Se visten como niñas pequeñitas.

-Son excelentes estudiantes."

El chico miró aquel conjunto de falda y blusa que le daba aquel aire de "niña buena"…

Y no había comentarios respecto a lo de "excelente estudiante"…

" -Suelen echarle la culpa de sus fracasos a ti para variar que eres su víctima.

-Les gustan los pasteles."

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al chico al recordar cuándo se había comido su ultimo pedazo de tarta…

Eso si había sido aterrador…

Se saltó a la parte de consejos, no era que los nesesitara…pero…

"Consejos

Carga un arma (M-16, AK-47, FX-05, G11, o la que tu quieras, pero que sea de fuego)

Corre, corre tanto como puedas.

Compra una armadura. Si es posible refínala al máximo.

Si ya caíste en su trampa, hazle caso.

En caso de abuso sexual, llamar al... 01800-452-8751.

Si eres muy inteligente disfrútalas hasta que dure (duran bastante). (ok tendria que anotar eso)

Acostúmbrate a dormir en el suelo.

Aléjate de otras mujeres.

Si la anterior es muy difícil cómprate gafas negras.

Ni se te ocurra ir a la playa.

Búscate un compañero que te supere por unos 3.000.000 de años para que te ayude.

Come mucha vitamina D para curar rapido las heridas por tantos golpes.

Compra un chaleco antibalas y un casco al estilo counter.

Ten preparadas unas transfusiones de sangre.

No hables de Sexo.

No hagas propuestas indecentes.

Nada relacionado del Sexo en teoria.

No le des lastima o te torturaran mas de lo que te torturan.

Y por último reza, reza por Chuck que esta en su gimnasio del cielo riéndose de tus desgracias.

Confiésale tu amor, tal vez ella también este enamorada."

Se quedo mirando la última frase…

Quizás, solo quizás, le hiciera caso a ese artículo…

* * *

esto va dedicado a mi primo que no me creyó que Maka es tsundere, asi que ¡tragate esa! ejem, bueno quiero aclara que todo lo que salia en el articulo SI EXISTE, vayan a " " y pongan allí "tsundere", les va a salir lo mismo

Y recuerden dejar su comentario (por favor)


End file.
